Billy Harris (1952)
William Edward Harris (b. 29 January, 1952 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada) is a former professional player in the National Hockey League who played from 1972 to 1984. *Position: Right wing *Shoots: Left *Height: 6 ft *Weight: 197 lb Playing career Harris was a linemate on the Toronto Marlboros with Steve Shutt and Dave Gardner. Harris was drafted first overall in the 1972 NHL Amateur Draft by the expansion New York Islanders. He played on Long Island until he was traded to the Los Angeles Kings on the March 10, 1980 along with Dave Lewis for Butch Goring. Later that year, the Islanders won their first Stanley Cup of four in a row. Harris was never part of a winning Cup team, but he is remembered for helping the Islanders grow from their initial days as an expansion franchise to a dominant team in the late 1970s and early 1980s. Harris played more than 500 consecutive games for the Islanders before he was traded. He finished off the last few seasons of his career with the Los Angeles Kings and Toronto Maple Leafs before retiring after the 1983–84 season. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1966-67 Peterborough Petes OHA 8 0 1 1 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1968-69 Toronto Marlboros OHA 41 9 18 27 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1969-70 Toronto Marlboros OHA 46 13 17 30 75 -- -- -- -- -- 1970-71 Toronto Marlboros OHA 48 34 48 82 61 -- -- -- -- -- 1971-72 Toronto Marlboros OHA 63 57 72 129 87 -- -- -- -- -- 1972-73 New York Islanders NHL 78 28 22 50 35 -- -- -- -- -- 1973-74 New York Islanders NHL 78 23 27 50 34 -- -- -- -- -- 1974-75 New York Islanders NHL 80 25 37 62 34 17 3 7 10 12 1975-76 New York Islanders NHL 80 32 38 70 54 13 5 2 7 10 1976-77 New York Islanders NHL 80 24 43 67 44 12 7 7 14 8 1977-78 New York Islanders NHL 80 22 38 60 40 7 0 0 0 4 1978-79 New York Islanders NHL 80 15 39 54 18 10 2 1 3 10 1979-80 New York Islanders NHL 67 15 15 30 37 -- -- -- -- -- 1979-80 Los Angeles Kings NHL 11 4 3 7 6 4 0 0 0 2 1980-81 Los Angeles Kings NHL 80 20 29 49 36 4 2 1 3 0 1981-82 Los Angeles Kings NHL 16 1 3 4 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1981-82 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 20 2 0 2 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 76 11 19 30 26 4 0 1 1 2 1983-84 St. Catharines Saints AHL 2 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 50 7 10 17 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Los Angeles Kings NHL 21 2 4 6 6 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 897 231 327 558 394 71 19 19 38 48 References * Category:Born in 1952 Harris (b. 1952), Billy Category:NHL first overall draft picks Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Harris (b. 1952), Billy Category:Peterborough Petes alumni Harris (b. 1952), Billy Category:Toronto Marlboros alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:St. Catharines Saints players Category:Retired in 1984